The Blossoming Alliance *Part 1*
by Kira Trinity
Summary: About a Shang princess, Kalika, that has to go to Tortall's court to escape betrothal and other reasons she isn't even aware of...yet. Romance will show up l8er. R/R!!! Disclaimer: I don't own TP's characters..I only own those that I make up myself....u k
1. Part 1*The Decision for Firebird

The Blossoming Alliance  
  
Prologue:  
  
*Part 1*  
The Decision for Firebird  
  
A/N: Hey! This is my first TP fan fic so be kind. Neways...I didn't know if people liked long stories or short ones so just tell me in the reviews that I HOPE to get ^^ Er...so basically this is kind of the prologue of the story and it's sort of confusing at the beginning but you'll understand it soon enough. I'm making it sort of complex. Plleeeaasseee review=))  
  
***  
'Kalika' is pronounced KAH-lee-kuh that is Greek for "rosebud."  
'Kiara' is pronounced KEE-ar -a that is Irish for "dark."  
'Nickolai' is pronounced NEK-o-lye that is Slavic for "victorious."  
  
***  
Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! The young, dark haired princess wrung her tiny hands in anticipation in her cloth-clad lap and absently listened to the ticking of the clock that made her all the more nervous. Her hands were cold and clammy as she waited for her parents' decision outside of her father's study and she struggled to keep an expressionless face and focussed on looking down at her silk slippers that were upon her feet. The colour drained from her face and she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Her serving maid, and best friend, Ming, was looking down with concern in her bright black eyes.  
  
"Kali?" Ming asked frowning slightly. "Are you alright? You look kind of pale," she said bluntly and placed the tray of tea that she had been balancing on one hand down on the chair next to her friend, Princess Kalika of Sying of the Chisaki Kingdom that bordered the Yamani Islands.   
  
Kali smiled a shaky smile at her worried friend and hoped that her words would come out calm and smooth like any Chisakis' tone should be in such distress. "I'm alright I suppose. I guess I am anxious to hear what mother and father's answer will be."  
  
"Ah," Ming said nodding in comprehension. "I was told to bring this green tea to them right now. They rang up for it a few minutes ago so I must bring it to them now but I will try to overhear some of their conversation for you."  
  
"Thank you," Kalika said sick with worry as beads of sweat formed on her forehead as Ming whisked off the tray pushing open the mahogany door into the study. Her parent's decision could affect her whole life and she was extremely impatient and the suspense was killing her. Pretty soon they were going to call her in to tell her the verdict so she wanted to look her best before the inevitable axe fell so she got up to inspect her appearance in the mirror.   
  
She peered into the ivory-framed mirror to see turquoise, almond-shaped eyes that reached slightly upwards with long, thick black lashes covering them and straight, silky black tresses that reached her waist going past her now pale face that was usually tanned despite the weather. Kalika had gone to her room to place a diamond-studded tiara on her hair to replace the pearl circlet she usually wore since it wasn't as fragile. With lengthy protests she had donned a light blue silk gown that was heavily embroidered with minuscule sapphires and though she enjoyed dressing up, she hardly thought seeing her parents would require her to dress like she was going to a ball. Lei sighed and gracefully sat back down in to her chair but jumped back up as she heard a click of the door or the study being opened.  
  
Ming walked out with her empty tray and gestured inside the room where Lei could hear her parents' faint voice conversing. "King Nickolai and Queen Kiara request your presence Princess Kalika," she grinned at Kali's frown.  
  
"Ming, you're my friend! Don't call me Princess! It's so stuffy."  
  
"Yes your majesty," Ming said jokingly with a mock curtsy giggling as Kali shoved her gently and watched her scurry down the hall leaving Kali to enter the study alone. She walked in with her head held high not nearly ready to accept either decisions her parent's had presented to her before they had gone to decide which was best for her.   
  
Queen Kiara was standing in front of the window while King Nickolai, Kalika's father, sat in his leather chair behind his desk. Kali tried to act as loft as possible as she approached her parents and noticed how stern both usually merry looking rulers looked. Kalika's face was emotionless as she feared for the worst and gulped waiting for one of her parents to break the awkward silence but neither said a word but waited for the other to start.  
  
"Oh Goddess' sake," Kali muttered under her breath in a light but unmistakable Chisaki accent. "Well?" She broke the silence suddenly unable to stand the suffocating atmosphere any longer. "What is the decree you set before me?" Kali demanded impatiently and folding her arms, prepared for the worst.  
  
Her mother sighed and looked amused which annoyed Kali even more that her mother was entertained at her displeasure. "You act as though you are being sentenced to die my darling daughter!" Her father chuckled softly but tried to turn it into a cough when Kali sent a withering glare his way.  
  
"Well neither of you have experienced betrothal so you have no idea how I feel," Kalika shot back as coldly as she dared, "I might as well be sentenced to death if I am to be betrothed." She faced the wall as she glowed a faint turquoise. It was her magic that glowed when she was particularly angry which she was at that moment. She was angry that she would never get the chance to fall in love if they deemed her to be betrothed to some prince or another. She didn't even really know which prince she was suppose to marry if at all but she detested the horrible idea in any case.  
  
King Nickolai sat up and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his matching turquoise orbs twinkling like the gold crown that gleamed upon his dark brown hair. "Well my little Firebird," he said slowly and carefully, "Since you dislike the idea of betrothal so much even though you don't know to whom you would be engaged to--" he was cut short by Kalika who was practically fuming and whipped around.  
  
"Dislike the idea is an understatement father," she informed, "And what makes you so sure I'd prefer one prince from another? It is the scheme I loathe and you both know it!"  
  
"Calm down Kalika. You haven't heard my offer as of yet. You have been to Shang court for about, five years, correct?" Kali nodded sullenly and wordlessly. "Your cousin, Chisakami, died in that unfortunate earthquake," tears came to Kali's eyes when her father mentioned this. She had been extremely close to Chisakami and was torn when she died. Her father continued, "And your uncle has produced no other daughter to be betrothed so therefore the position moves down to us. You were lucky enough one time since Chisakami actually liked the idea of betrothal."  
  
"She and I always did have different views on that subject," Kalika muttered quietly. "An odd duck she was," she said fondly.  
  
"Now, your sister, Jade, is younger than you so you are the one to be betrothed. Jade isn't nearly as headstrong as you are and wouldn't mind betrothal as much as you do but I can't just hand down the burden to her just like that so I am giving you two choices." Kalika's breath caught in her throat as she waited for the prolonged breath that her father drew would be taken more rapid so he would finish the proposition properly. "Both ways, we must familiarize ourselves with Tortall's kingdom so you may either continue your Shang training our court as you normally do and be betrothed to a noble of Tortall's court or you may resume you training at their court with their Shang masters and you have choice of the man you may marry though you must pick within the year and the betrothal goes to Jade. If you don't then you marry their choice for the treaty." Queen Kiara seemed to be holding her breath as well and looked to a stunned Kalika whose fists were clenched to see how she would react.  
  
Kali gulped and put on her Yamani face, "Is there no other way? Must I leave the islands at all other than to escape betrothal? I think fifteen is a bit too young to be married."  
  
"You must," the queen said softly. "It is your duty. Chisakami is deceased so the duty of the Yamanis goes to you. We may be Chisaki but we are still Yamani." She clasped her ands together and watched her daughter's fair features soften.  
  
Kalika let go her Yamani mask and replaced it with a look of defeat and resolution. "I must do what is best for the Yamani/Chisaki kingdom and do right for my people so we may have this peace through this blasphemous treaty. I will go to Tortall's court and if in a year I haven't found the man I love, I will marry who they think noble." A single tear trickled down her pale cheeks and her mother hugged her. "The Chisaki Kingdom and the Yamani islands depend on me."  
  
"My righteous daughter. My baby," Queen Kiara murmured into Kali's hair. King Nickolai joined the embrace and held back a tear that threatened to shed. He didn't want his little Firebird to marry so soon anymore than she did but the kingdom of Chisaki and the Yamanis Island needed the peace and allies.  
  
"If I am to be betrothed," Kalika inquired, "Who might I be marrying? Prince Roald as Chisakami were to be? I will most likely find another love any how but I am curious."  
  
Her father stepped behind his desk again. "I am not certain. King Jonathan said it might just be his next son or a noble's son of the highest status. You probably won't have to be betrothed anyways my wilful daughter."  
  
Queen Kiara reluctantly let go of her daughter and looked in to her eyes that were bright with tears. "You must leave early tomorrow morning with two serving maids and a Shang warrior to protect you on your journey. We cannot accompany you to Tortall but we will send with you a note to Lord Wyldon, the training master at court."  
  
"May I keep my stature private?" Kali asked, accepting her predicament.  
  
King Nickolai gave her an inquiring look and finally said, "Why would you want to keep it private little Firebird?"  
  
"I dislike people treating me differently and thinking that that I am incompetent because I grew up in the palace. I hate when people call me 'your majesty' or 'your highness,'" she said with a grimace. "I'll show them that I am competent before I reveal myself just as the Lioness had to prove females could be knights."  
  
"Alright," her mother said warily, "But we must inform Lord Wyldon that you are of the royal family for protection and we will warn him in the note that you don't wish it to be made known as of yet."   
  
"I'm sure I'll have enough protection with two Chisaki serving maids and a Shang warrior as a guard," Kalika said smiling, "But, as you say."  
  
"Now go pack," King Nickolai said and watched his daughter fondly as she flounced out of the room to obey.  
  
"Do you think she will be safe there my Lord?" Queen Kiara asked concernedly, her chin quivering.  
  
"Let's hope so and pray to the Chisaki gods. I wonder how far those Chisaki rebels will go..." he trailed off and pulled his wife in to a hug to assure her of Kalika's security though he was not quite certain himself. "I'm sure she will be quite safe with two serving maids who are Shang warriors and the Shang Wolf, Chang, our trusted guard."  
  
The queen brightened at the thought. "Yes, Chang is like family. He would never let anything happen to our little girl. I'm still worried though."  
  
King Nickolai whispered in to his wife's ear, "Since you are this apprehensive, I will send Meredith, her trainer and professor. Okay? Don't worry anymore my darling." Kiara nodded weakly and allowed herself to be ushered out of the chambers and led down to the royal kitchens for some green tea to soothe her nerves.  
  
To be continued in 'The Blossoming Alliance *Part 2*: Sort of Welcome to Court'.....  
***  
  
A/N: I told you it was confusing...sort of...I'll explain later. Just PLEASE R/R!!!! Ciao Bellas^_~ Don't forget to tell me if I should make the next part longer cuz I have no problem with that.   
  
Ducks N' Daisies  
~Kira Trinity aka Teri Ann  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2*: Sort of Welcome to Court

The Blossoming Alliance  
  
*Part 2*  
Sort of Welcome to Court  
  
***  
'Meredith' is pronounced MARE-ed-ith that is Celtic of "Protector of the Sea."  
'Owen' is pronounced OWE-in that is Celtic for "Young Fighter."   
  
***  
"Oh my," Kalika squeaked rubbing her bare neck as the court of Tortall came in to view. As nervous as she was, Kali was excited even on the dreadful circumstances she was going on. Her father had promised her that she could go to the court to further her Shang fighting techniques with the local Shang whom she was not familiar with. The Shang Wildcat was it? And the Shang Horse? Yes, she mused, I think those were their titles.  
  
It was almost no time at all till she was at the entrance of the court and some of the servants were rushing out to greet her shyly and grab her luggage and carry them off to her room. King Nickolai had already called in to Lord Wyldon about her special predicament and he had prepared a room for her. Across from some Keladry of Mindelan whom was supposedly a female training to be a knight. Kali shielded her eyes from the light of the sun and looked towards the training fields and spotted some pages, or squires practicing some techniques with staffs. Mayhap I will be allowed to learn some of Tortallan fighting methods she thought to herself as she followed Ming, who tapped her on the shoulder, to her room.  
  
She pushed open the place where she would be staying at court that was among the training squires and pages since she wanted her title to be concealed. Meredith and Chang had their own quarters with the other two Shang warriors though Meredith complained about the indoor arrangements and confided that she would much rather sleep on a roof than in a stuffy room. Meredith was in her late twenties but looked quite young and slender as Chisakis tended to be. Her hair was in a tight braid and wrapped around her head in a knot gracefully and her sharp hazel eyes sparkled seriously. She wore red and gold that happened to be the Chisaki royal colours, which in coincidence was the same colours Tortall donned on festivals and banquets.  
  
As Kali started to place her belongings around the room, she bit her lip tentatively as she usually did when she was nervous. She'd be meeting all these new squires and pages, most of them males which made her all the more anxious for her parents were very strict with her meeting other boys her age for fear that she would become too attached. 'Like meeting boys were any different than meeting girls' Kalika thought sourly. "Imagine how they would act towards me, a girl they think to be a noble girl who is only fit to wash dishes and tend to house work," she grumbled half-heartedly knowing that they couldn't ALL be like that. "What's more, I wonder how they'd react knowing that I was not only a female, but a princess? All stiff and proper they'd be. Fake and sugary sweet just like all the nobles at court trying to obtain favour in father and mother's eyes. I think not." She slammed one of her trunks shut with a bang provoking a startled screech from her pet phoenix, Ember, who had settled on his oak perch that Kali had placed near the window.   
  
Kali stood back to inspect her gown filled wardrobe and grimaced. "All gowns. Expensive, silky, voluminous, status-revealing, clumsy, uncomfortable gowns," she muttered under her breath almost disliking the gowns, but at the same time fancied how the silk felt on her skin and the many intricate patterns they bore despite herself. Looking up at the clock on her wall, Kali discovered that it was nearing dining time and reluctantly picked out a gown for the meal. First impressions were essential was what her mother told her so instead of instinctively choosing a tunic and leggings, she picked out a elegant lavender gown with lace trimming around the edge but nothing with jewels that would indicate her status as royalty. "Mama always said this colour looked good with my eyes," she murmured, close to tears but quickly set her face, Yamani style, and flounced out of the room, ready to meet Ming to go to the dining hall.  
  
***  
Keladry of Mindelan smiled at her laughing friends and joined them at their usual table to eat while they passed her rolls. Life was perfect for the moment for her; everything was going, as it should've. She and Neal we as close as ever and she was becoming outstanding in every fighting style she tried. The other pages and squires didn't even think of her as a weak girl anymore and stopped giving her a rough time but just treated her as an equal, as she wanted. The only thing she would have changed, if anything were to stop herself from blushing every time Neal looked in to her eyes in a casual friendly way, to him anyways. Though she was ashamed to admit it, even unto herself, Kel wanted dearly to be the one Neal fawned over like all those other court ladies he had mooned over in the past.   
  
"So, I heard that another girl has come from afar to join our ranks," Cleon commented smiling then adding with a dreamy look upon his face, "I wonder if she's pretty."  
  
"Or any good at fighting," Own said, almost choking on a piece of meat while Faleron clapped him on the back hard.  
  
"Ah," Neal exclaimed, "That's the point here. Is she any good at fighting! I saw her coming in earlier today. Looks like some noble girl from the looks of her carriage and the many trunks of belongings she brought with her." Neal, being as he was, started to get all technical and started to analyse everything from her hair to how she filed her nails.  
  
"And you know noble ladies are never any good at fighting," Faleron said shovelling some potato into his mouth. His eyes widened and looked at Kel. "I mean, you know...not...good...at...." he trailed off trying to cover up his mistake but failed miserably and flushed in shame.  
  
"No good at fighting?" Kel asked insulted.   
  
Prince Roald, who decided to sit at their table that day came to Faleron's rescue. "Er...I think what Faleron meant to say was that she..." he started to think fast, "Wouldn't be able to compare to you Kel. Seeing how hard you worked and all she couldn't possibly compete with your expertise," Roald finished eloquently. "Right Fal?" He asked looking meaningfully at Faleron who nodded rapidly. "I bet she's the pampered kind though," he went on fondly, "Because our Keladry is one of a kind."  
  
Suddenly, Lord Wyldon rose to his feet and waited for the murmur to die down. 'Highly unusual' Kel thought to herself. The Stump never interrupts meals....  
  
Lord Wyldon cleared his throat and gestured to the darkened doorway to the side that Kel had never paid heed to before she had taken her seat but she could see a faint out line of a small figure standing in the doorway patiently. "As I am sure you are all aware of by now, Kalika of--"  
  
"Lotuslily," the girl spoke quite calmly and so quietly that she had to strain her ears to hear. Kel looked at her friends around the table and all of them were looking quite intrigued at the new arrival as the figure emerged from the shadows so slowly that it kept the boys on the edge of their seats.  
  
"Yes," Lord Wyldon continued, "Kalika of Lotuslily. She will be joining our court and improving her Shang techniques with the Shang warriors here. I trust you will make her feel welcome here and mind you," he added strictly, "I will tolerate absolutely no hazing or those silly welcoming initiations." With that, he motioned Kalika to come forward to join one of the tables.  
  
When she came out of the dark doorway, Kel heard Owen choke even more and some of the other boys gasped softly. She realized why. The new girl was beautiful. She had long, flowing, straight black tresses that reached down her back and she wore a very simple lavender gown but it did not lessen her obvious beauty. Dark, silky tendrils framed her olive toned face that was touched with light pink upon her sculpted cheeks with a light smattering of freckles and her lips were cinnamon in colour and curved in to a natural amused smile that did not imply that she was mischievous though her sparkling turquoise eyes did. They twinkled with mischief and fun though at the same time they gave the impression of pure innocence and both turquoise orbs were almond shaped and her chin was determined. Her nose was nicely proportioned, her eyebrows arched in amusement at the moment and she stood as if she had much to be proud of. 'She doesn't look like a silly, weak girl' Kel decided firmly.  
  
"She's beautiful," Neal breathed awed which made Kel slightly irritated and cringe with jealously. Merric, Seaver, Faleron and Cleon made similar remarks before tearing their gaze away from the 'vision' and returning to their meals and the clattering of cutlery began again. During the few minutes that seemed eons to Kel, she noticed that Prince Roald had remained uncomfortably silent and hadn't anything to say about Kalika.   
  
"What'd you think about Lotuslily?" Kel asked Roald softly below the noise that filled the babbling court while she cut up a piece of chicken carefully.  
  
"She looks like Chisakami," Roald said shortly, curtly, and what Kel thought was a touch fearfully but she couldn't see his expression because he kept his head down, staring at his platter.  
  
It took Kel but a mere few seconds to realize why he sounded so. He had, but a year ago been betrothed to the Yamani princess, Chisakami, recently deceased by an earthquake and it was true what he said, the new lady had a slight resemblance to the princess of the Yamani Isles. In vain, Roald tried to disguise the fact that he detested the idea of betrothal but didn't utter a word of protest for he took his position quite seriously. Her thoughts were interrupted because she heard someone clear their throat daintily and she, along with her companions, twirled around to see who had done so. It was the new supposed noble girl, what was her name again? Kalika.  
  
Kalika looked calm and a bit anxious but gave each them curious looks, surveying each one in turn which the boys noticed, Kel discerned intently for they had puffed up their chests proudly and straightened their backs and tunics nervously as if it were a royal inspection. 'How silly' Kel thought annoyed especially when she saw Neal doing the same as his friends and quickly ran his hand through his light brown hair that was combed back from a widow's peak and his emerald green eyes sparkled mischievously.  
  
"Yes?" Kel asked, straining to keep her voice calm knowing that she had no reason to bear ill will towards this girl.  
  
"You are Keladry of Midelan right?" Kali asked cheerfully, her voice sounded musical to her ears and it was in an unmistakable Yamani accent though it was soft. Kel nodded, her short-cropped hair bobbing somewhat remaining mute for she did not yet trust her voice from keeping it polite and light sounding.  
  
Kali went on, not seeming to notice the captivated gazes of the guys around the table, and if she did she chose to ignore them for the time being. "I understand, from what Lord Wyldon has told me, that you are to show me the ropes, is how he put it, saying something about 'us females sticking together in this male dominated establishment.'" Her way of imitating Lord Wyldon perfectly made the boys snicker wildly and despite herself, Kel grinned. 'Maybe it won't be so bad...'  
  
"Alright," Kel answered warily, unsure of how to comment.  
  
"Mayhap," Kali added timidly, "I may sit with you?" Kel noticed the Yamani smooth features and how she kept her arms behind her back when waiting for the reaction. As soon as the words left Kali's lips, there was a loud clattering and shuffling of chairs and bodies as the boys haphazardly shifted to make room for the young girl to sit.  
  
Kel laughed good-naturedly and gestured Kalika to a seat. "There's your answer."  
  
"How impolite of me," she whispered. "This is my dear friend, Ming, who has come from afar with me to court from..er...Lotuslily." Kalika said the last part cautiously like she wasn't even sure of where she was from though no one paid any attention in the slightest for they all turned their heads to look at Kali's friend, Ming. Her long black tresses gleamed bronze in the dim lighting of the room and her cocoa brown eyes twinkled mysteriously and was dressed in a simplistic, silky, baby blue gown and had a stubborn set in her chin. Yet again, the boys shifted to make even more room at their table.  
  
When they had all begun to eat again, it was Cleon who had started a lively conversation with the new girl from Lotuslily.  
  
"So," He drawled in his honey coated tone of voice that he used usually with Kel, "Lotuslily, where exactly is that my little blossom?" he said using a pet name that he called Kel most of the times. Kali looked up and smiled wanly.  
  
"In the Chisaki Isles, near the Yamani Isles," she replied shortly and then answering the question that was in the mind of probably all at the table. "My parents sent me here to Tortall to interact with young people my own age and to familiarize myself with the Tortallan traditions." Kalika seemed to close the topic firmly and continued her meal.  
  
"I hope you aren't one of those helpless noble females," Owen muttered softly though Kali heard.  
  
"I guess," she said slowly, "That you will have to wait until tomorrow to see my fighting skills though I'd of thought that Keladry had already shown you that noble women are quite capable of doing what noble men can do, and I think she did a very sufficient job of it too." Kel flushed pink. "And you needn't worry about me upholding my own around here either."  
  
Once again, the boys gazed open-mouthed, clearly impressed while Kalika continued her meal and daintily pat her mouth with her napkin. Kel noticed that she ate so gracefully, more so than a regular noble would which she thought was quite peculiar but shrugged it off.  
  
A while in to the meal, after Kalika had clearly charmed everyone around her, except for maybe Roald who was still very apprehensive, Neal leaned over closer to Kel near her ear making her heart skip a beat and making her breath short.  
  
"She's a beaut that one ain't she though. Quite the charmer." That one comment made Kel's heart deflate and made her mutter under her breath.  
  
"A snake charmer maybe," she said frowning slightly then suddenly feeling very ashamed of her for saying so. Fortunately for her, no one heard, or paid attention for they were all laughing away at a joke Kali had just told. All through the feast she had been regaling each of them with imaginative, suspenseful tales of where she lived and the animated voyages she had taken to other lands that made sure every one at the table listened attentively. Kel felt a twinge of jealously for she had always been the centre of attention, so to speak. She grinned despite her fleeting resentful envy towards the raven tress maiden because she found it hard to detest one so cheery, and besides, Kel like this girl's style and attitude that she used to handle a group of curious males.  
  
Tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, Kel pondered why she had felt so...so....invaded yet didn't loathe the person responsible for the invasion. Coming to the only logical answer, she chuckled to herself. She realized that she had become so used to being the only girl around a lot of boys who usually came to her for all sorts of advice and stories that only a female could come up with. 'No matter,' she thought to herself. 'As long as she doesn't try to make a move on Neal!'  
  
At that exact moment, Neal decided to clear his throat and turn to Kali, his eyebrow arched at a mischievous angle. "I have a question to ask you Kalika of Lotuslily......" He sounded so serious that it alarmed Kali, provoking her eyes to widen noticeably.   
  
'Oh dear,' Kali thought panicked, 'What if he suspects?'  
  
***  
  
To be continued in The Blossoming Alliance *Part 3*: 'It Won't Be So Bad'.....   
***  
  
A/N: OooooOOoooOOoo cliffhanger! Sort of....how evil of me ^^ Stay tuned. Same story time....? Same story channel....? Newayz...coming up, how will Kali adjust, and what is Neal going to ask her? Is it about her distant past? Her frightening present? Or her inevitable future? *cackles* Whatever, ignore that...I'm hyper cuz it's my b day 2morow!!!! YAY! Also cuz I'm low on Dr. Pepper...yum!  
  
What to expect in upcoming parts:  
ROMANCE DAMNIT! ROMANCE!!!!! FLUFFY, SWEET, MAKE-YOU-WANT-TO-CRY ROMANCE!!!! I HOPE to make it a satisfying romance but....I am sort of a K/C shipper=) Now whose Kali gonna be with (like I don't know already)?  



End file.
